


Softly, Gently (Up and Away)

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Sam Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: After Riley fell, Sam was terrified of flying.No matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t help that overwhelming gut wrenching sense of panic. His heart pounded out of his chest and the world spun out of control, and nothing he did could stop the trembling in his hands as he held the wings.But honestly? The worse thing about it was the looks ofpityhe got every time he tried.





	Softly, Gently (Up and Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



After Riley fell, Sam was terrified of flying.

No matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t help that overwhelming gut wrenching sense of panic. His heart pounded out of his chest and the world spun out of control, and nothing he did could stop the trembling in his hands as he held the wings in his hands.

But honestly? The worse thing about it was the looks of  _pity_ he got every time he tried.

His fellow pilots would pry the wings out of his clammy hands, telling Sam that  _it’s fine_  and  _you just need more time_ before leaving on their mission, patting Sam’s shoulder before leaving him in the hangar, alone.

Sam didn’t think he would ever fly again. Typing out that resignation letter was one of the hardest things in his life to do, and he could only stare at it for hours afterwards. Clutching it in his fist, Sam was fully prepared to march towards his commanding officer, and finally throw in the towel. 

Except when Sam finally had the courage to bring the letter with him this time, he could only stare in shock, letter momentarily forgotten in his side pocket.

Tony Stark smiled a dazzling smile back at him as he chatted to Sam’s commanding officer. 

This was the man who funded the Falcon wings project, and Sam couldn’t help feel that punch of guilt and grief when he shook Stark’s hand.  _Riley would have been so jealous._  

Stark stared at him behind purple tinted glasses and Sam’s traitorous mind could only think.  _Damn he has pretty eyes._

After that, the conversation was a whirlwind, and Sam could only remember walking away from it stunned. Stark himself wanted to work with Sam for the next few months in improving the wings, and refused to work with anyone else. 

_I’d like to help you, but I’m sure you’ve heard I can’t fly,_ Sam stiffly responded, a flash of defiance and resentment flashing in his eyes.

Stark gave him a measured look, a flash of understanding before nodding his head carefully.  _You won’t have to if you don’t want to. But I think you’ll be more useful than you know._

Before Sam could bite back a barbed,  _how would you know,_ he stopped himself as Stark tapped lightly on the glowing blue reactor in his chest.

_Oh shit, right._

The fight melted out of Sam as he looked at Stark in a new light, apology ready on his lips.  _Sorry, I-_

Stark waved him off with a wry grin.  _Don’t worry about it Wilson. Most people tend to forget how I got my fancy nightlight anyways. Work with me and we’ll call it even._

True to his word, Stark never asked for Sam to fly anything. Honestly, the man was nothing like Sam had envisioned. He took all the measurements himself, and brought his own tools to do the maintenance and repairs. Sam found himself relaxing, and even looking forward to every time he spent with Stark, with  _Tony._

And when Sam admitted to Tony, that he never actually thought that he’d be sitting here with Tony Stark in the flesh, Tony let out a full-bodied laugh, eyes glittering.  _Who do you think made these wings in the first place? I made both sets myself, from start to finish._

Sam’s world reeled at the revelation, pieces sliding into place.  _You were the one who suggested me and Riley. You custom fit all the specifications for the both of us._

Tony turned away, tensing his shoulders with a sad smile.  _I’m sorry with what happened to Riley._  He clenched his fists at his side.  _Maybe if I made it out of different material, or I fixed-_

Sam cut in, turning Tony to look at him.  _Stop it, it wasn’t your fault. They did what they are supposed to do, and there’s no way you could have done anything to stop what happened._

Tony looked up, relief clearly reflected back. Sam stared back,  _did he really think I would hate him for that?_

_It wasn’t your fault either Sam. I saw the footage, there was no way you could have done anything. It wasn’t your fault._

Sam didn’t know what it was, whether it was the genuine look of concern in Tony’s eyes without that biting feeling of pity, but it was the first time out of the hundreds he’s heard it, that Sam actually started to believe those words.

_It wasn’t my fault, and there was nothing I could’ve done to stop it._

For the first time, therapy felt like it was working, and Sam felt like he could finally breathe again. And no matter what his traitorous brain told him, it had nothing to do with Tony’s gorgeous eyes, or his luscious brown hair, that Sam wanted to run his fingers through…

_You sure about this Sam?_  Tony re-adjusted the harness for the third time, performing all the last-minute checks as Sam prepared his pre-flight check list in the hangar.  _We can do this again another time-_

And just like that, Sam was flying.

The feel of Tony’s lips was dizzying, and Sam felt like he was soaring high above the clouds. Tony enthusiastically met his lips in response, deepening the kiss to new heights. It was everything Sam had hoped it would be and more, and as they parted, Sam couldn’t stop his face from grinning even if he wanted to...

Above the clouds, Tony snapped down his face-plate, holding out his hand. 

_Ready?_

Sam grasped the offered hand tightly as they jumped out of the plane, and soared above the clouds, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
